Rise of the living dead
by JarethDarylDiNozzo
Summary: Everyone lost someone when the walkers arrived. Rick his wife. Hershel his wife, son and farm, hell Carol lost Sophia. so why was Daryl's loss still effecting him when it happened at the beginning of the rise of the walking dead. contains spoilers for season 3. rating may change in later chapters. I love reviews even if there just to tell me I've spelt something wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_It was early morning. The sun was soft and the breeze cool as it brushed along the skin of his arm, which hung out of his truck window. The road was clear of everything. No bodies, no abandoned cars, nothing. A little fa__r__ther down the road__ he spotted something- or someone. It was a figure in the distance walking in the same direction he was heading. Putting his foot down on the pedal he caught up with the figure in no time,only to realise that it was his neig__h__bour. A girl with long dark hair ti__ed up in a ponytail and a backpack thrown over her shou__l__der. As he pulled alongside this girl, she turned to look at him. Her porcelain skin was co__v__ered in a patchwork of bruises, her beautiful green eyes blood shot and watery, her pink lips split and blee__ding.__  
__He couldn't look at her. He was all too aware of who had done that to her face and it hit to close too home. But why was she out here miles away from her home, their neighbourhood, with only a han__d__gun at her waist as protection? Winding his window d__own, he shouted to the girl,__  
__"Aye, you got a death wish, girl, why you out 'ere 'lone?" She just looked at him for a m__i__nute, deci__d__ing what response to give him.__  
__"Ain't any of your business, Dixon." She turned away from him, having then made up her mind to __ignore him and carry on, in the hopes that he would take the hint. But he didn't.__  
__"Aye, get in I ain't 'avin' ye walkin' out by yeself." He opened the passenger door from the inside. The girl climbed into his truck with a sigh.__  
__"I was gonna go get some su__pplies, my Pa is drinking like a fish." The girl finally admitted as she turned towards him. He nodded that he'd heard he but didn't reply. She unclipped her gun and put it on the dash, as he ca__r__ried on the drive down the road.__  
__Twenty minutes passed, befor__e they reached a small supermarket. Its windows were smashed, but it's doors still locked shut with a length of chain and a padlock. The pair climbed through the window. The place was a mess, with glass and rubbish littering the floors, while shelves and f__ridges had been pulled down or tipped over. Some cans still r__e__mained on shelves and they headed towards them. A__f__ter filling two baskets each, they left the parking area outside the store and headed back to their neighbourhood. It was midday by the time the__y got to the girls home. It was only small but it was only her and her father that lived there. The windows where haphazardly boarded up with wood and blankets. The girl exhaled smoke from her lungs as she turned away from her home towards him, the last of__ her cigarette falling out of her fingers toward the ground outside the truck.__  
__"Stay safe, Dixon." She leant over to him and pressed her lips to his for a second before she pulled away, grabbed her gun from the dashboard and jumped out of the truck. Stunn__ed he didn't notice she had taken her belongings from the truck until he saw her front door close, and his brother shout from next door for him to hurry up. They had to leave soon for Atla__n__ta._

Daryl woke from the same dream he'd had since the rise of the dead. It's what kept him up most nights. When he remembered his neighbour and friend, he wondered if she was alive anymore or if the walkers had got her, turned her, like they had everyone else he'd left behind. It was so long ago now, nearly two years since he'd seen his home. But he wouldn't complain, his life hadn't turned out so bad. He had a family of sorts: Rick, Carl, Little Kickass, Hershel and his girls, Glenn and Carol. They were his family and they had a home. The prison was the safest place they'd been in months and he liked it, though he was never going to sleep in a cage. The perch suited him fine. But he always went back to that dream. It floated through his mind of a day and kept him awake of a night. Was it his conscience? Had there been something left unsaid? Should he have asked her to come with him, to leave her drunk of a father and go with him and Merle? He didn't know what the answer was, but he did know he needed to get some sleep. So he rolled over in his bed facing out towards the bars separating their cellblock from the mess hall. He could see Rick slumped against the wall. He'd not been doing well since Lora passed, but how else is someone supposed to react to the loss of a loved one? There isn't a textbook answer for dealing with grief. Everyone left in the block had lost someone. Rick lost Lori, Hershel lost his wife, son and farm, and Carol lost Sophie. Hell, even Daryl had lost Merle, his brother back in Atlanta. Little Kickass stirred in her makeshift crib, whimpering softly, so before she could start howling like a banshee, Daryl got off his mattress and went to her. Her big blue eyes stared him down as he stood over the crib, the little whimpers and sniffs stopping when he picked her up. Resting her head on the crook of his elbow he rocked her gently. Maybe it was a good thing his brother wasn't there, he'd have a fit if he saw Daryl rocking a baby.

"Hey, small fry ye tryin' to wake the block up?" Daryl whispered to the tiny baby, her little eyes getting heavier with every second he rocked her, until they finally closed again. Her breathing evened out as he placed her back into her box and headed outside to the yard, knowing he definitely wouldn't be getting back to sleep now. The sun was just starting to rise as he sat himself heavily down on a picnic table with a sigh. He looked around for walkers (living walkers that is, because there were plenty of dead ones still littering the prison). They were all stuck behind the huge fencing that protected him. But a day ago it was a different story, when the prisoner him and Rick had thought dead, allowed the walkers in to their new home, killing T-Dog, Lori, and Carol.

_Daryl heard Carol shouting his name but didn't know where she was. All he could see is that green eyed neig__h__bour of his __as she pulls back from kissing him. How he wanted to grab her arm and pull her back to him, to tell her not to go back into that house with that alcoholic father of hers. But he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. Then the walkers come and she's not alive an__ymore. The green of her eyes turned cloudy white, her peach skin grey and co__v__ered in scratches, her beautiful long hair, tattered __and__ dirty. He couldn't get away from this wal__k__er, it was in the truck with him, but she didn't attack him, didn't bite him. Sh__e just got out of his truck and headed into her house. Then Carol was back, shouting his name and tel__l__ing him to wake up__._

He woke up then, but he didn't remember falling asleep. He was back outside on the picnic table, his legs and back stiff from sleeping upright. Carl was looking at him like he had three heads  
"Beth's made breakfast." That was all he said before running back into the prison away from the mornings heat, his Father's hat bouncing on his head. Sighing Daryl rubbed his eyes and followed him inside.

* * *

_The walker with the long tattered hair, and the denim jacket too big for her stumbled past him as he sat in his truck, stirring out the window towards the house that it once lived in with her father, the windows where still boarded up but the door was hanging on a single hinge, practically lying on the hall way brown leaves and old newspapers littered the wood floor of the hall and he watched as the walker blundered through the house, turning lights on and humming. She turned back to look at him as he followed her and smiled her skinless lips covered in other peoples blood. She then began pulling pots down from the shelves and getting vegetables from the pantry, he looked down he had rabbits in his hands their little eyes lifeless and their bodies oozing thick red blood. He dropped the rabbits in disgust and turned from the walker making stew towards another walker, this one was anger his bloated belly barely covered by a dirty white vest, a whiskey bottle clutched in his right hand, it went straight to the female walker and grabbed her by her long tattered hair, pulling her to the floor, it poured the bottle of whiskey over her throwing the bottle at her when it was empty, the female walker screamed, deafening Daryl but he couldn't move, he watched as the grotesque walker punched and kicked at the female walker. Then it was over. he was back in his truck with his neighbour pulling away from their kiss, but he could move, somehow he grabbed her and pulled her to him wanting to feel her warm and alive, but she wasn't, her skin was ice cold and slimy, and as he looked up there it was again the female walker, her dead eyes burning holes into his…_

That's when Daryl bolted upright, sweat pouring down his face his hands shaking and with at least four pairs of eyes on him. Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Carl had all been woken by Daryl's shouting. He didn't remember talking in his dream/ nightmare. Had he?

"Daryl, you okay?" Glenn asked quietly so not to wake anyone else, he looked over at the Greene girls who both looked exhausted, then up at Daryl as he sat up on his perch.

"Ye." Daryl whispered back, rubbing his eyes and pulling the blanket off himself "just fine."

"Okay?" Glenn, the girls and Carl all headed back to their beds leaving Daryl alone with his thoughts, he was going crazy he had to be, why else would he be dreaming about a girl from years ago, from before the walkers came. What was he going to do? He was exhausted and couldn't go on like this.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't remember if he'd been down this corridor before even for a hunter this place was a labyrinth. The echo's sounded the same from every area. He couldn't pinpoint where the banging was coming from it was infuriating. Left turn he'd already been this way he was sure, right turn the noise sounded closer somehow his ears were probably just playing tricks on him. No. there the door was up ahead. Open, close, open, close. that's where the banging was coming from, he crept forward quietly knife held out ready, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the door he braced himself for attack then swung it open and to his surprise found Carol on the other side. The poor thing. They had all assumed she was dead but here she was unconscious but alive. Picking her up, he ran as fast as he could back to their cell block darting round corners and shooting up corridors like walkers were on his tail. when he finally reached the door to the block he found the first bed he could and laid her on it, he checked for bites and scratches before grabbing a bottle of water and helping her drink it, that's when he heard Rick shouting at Carl and Beth.

"Carl, get a blanket, Beth, water and a towel!" the sound of the metal hinges squeaking and Hershel's crotches the only other sounds Daryl could hear so he headed towards the three of them and noticed a black woman lying on the floor, while Rick poured water over her and asking who she was, that's when Daryl made his presence known.

"Rick… who the hells this?" Rick once again tried to get a name out of the women but it wasn't happening. She could wait Carol was more important than this stranger. "Yo, come on in ere!" Rick looked over at Daryl then.

"Everything alright?" he looked concerned but over what Daryl wasn't sure.

"You're gonna wanna see this." That's when Rick finally got everyone to move Carl, Beth and Hershel they all walked into the block while Daryl locked the stranger in the mess hall, then lead the other's towards the cell he'd put Carol in. They all grasped in surprise when they saw she was alive and sitting on the bunk a smile on her dirty face. Everyone was overjoyed especially Rick, who hugged her with all his might. The whole scene was emotional and it messed with Daryl's fragile attitude, his sleepless nights were getting to him so he left the others and climbed up to his perch. Deciding now would be a good time to clean his gun but half an hour in and he still hadn't got his gun apart his focus not on it at all. Maybe he'll sleep better tonight because Carol's back. The nightmares had only been bad for the past couple of days, maybe that was it, and his problem was over, hopefully.

* * *

"_Daryl, whatcha doin' tonight?" his Green eyed neighbour, beamed from her porch, a blue summer dress hugging her body, her dark hair curled down._

"_Ain't got plans, why?" he looked up from under the hood of his truck, a rag thrown over his shoulder and oil covering his hands._

"_Par's out of town for the weekend, so want to have a drink, I got some fine whiskey and a rabbit stew on the stove?" her eyes always seemed brighter when she talked to him, but maybe it was just the sun_

"_Well, little girly, my baby brotha ere, can't go anywhere his big brotha Merle ain't invited!" Merle said from the front door of their house, his white vest and jeans dirty, Daryl watched the smile leave her face as she looked over at his brother. She really didn't like him. Never had, guess it was because he tried too many times to get in her pants and each time she slapped him or kneed him. She sure knew how to leave a guy in pain and Daryl liked that about her even though she was beautiful and looked after her father she wasn't girly, she bantered like the best of them and could hold her own in most fights. Daryl had even taken her hunting once expecting her to cry or protest in some way about killing a poor defenceless squirrel but she loved the thrill of the hunt. She didn't even mind gutting the thing so they could roast it._

"_Keep ya hands to ya self and we ain't got a problem, Merle?" she then turned on her heels and marched back into her home, her curls bouncing with each step._

"_Ha, women only interested if you got a snake in ye pants or there lined with Benjamin's" Merle huffed then walked back inside the house, leaving Daryl wondering what the hell he was talking about._

Daryl smirked as he remembered that day. He and Merle had gone to hers after all. Merle even wore one of his best shirts over his cleanest white vest ( more like grey), he still had his grimy jeans on but that was scrubbing up for Merle. Daryl on the other hand had just washed his hands and that did him. The girl hadn't been lying when she said she had some fine whiskey and the rabbit stew was the best he'd ever had and he's had a few. It had been a good night, well till Merle got a bit too drunk. That's when the night had turned. After Merle had thrown the table over and smashed the glasses on the floor he tried to have it out with his brother who was trying to stop him hurting himself or the girl he was so eager to get at. Finally Merle had passed out in her father's bed leaving Daryl and the girl to clean up his mess. Daryl had apologised several times by that point but she just smiled and said its fine she was used to drunken fits. When they'd finally got the place back to normal they called it a night, Daryl dragged Merle back to his own bed and the girl headed to hers but not before telling Daryl. HE was welcome anytime for a drink. He should have gone to hers more, maybe she could have come with him and Merle if he had instead of staying at that house with her alcoholic of a father. Did she head to Atlanta like they were told too? He hoped not it was a dead zone, literally. There were walkers at every corner and he didn't want to think of her suffering that fate. Anyone suffering that fate, not even his own brother. Who disappeared in Atlanta after cutting his own hand off.

* * *

"Daryl, you might want to get in here!" Rick shouted from the mess hall the other end of the cell block, the sudden noise startling Daryl out of his daydream and as he got up his still assembled gun hit the floor with a thump.

"What the hell's got yer'll worked up?" He shouted as he walked towards Rick whose face was red and angry, no furious.

"Glenn and Maggie ain't back yet and Michonne knows why, Merle's got 'em, took 'em back to some survival town, Woodbury she said." The look on Ricks face was scary it looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel any second.

"What, Merle's got 'em, ye sure?" Daryl didn't know whether to be overjoyed that his brother was still alive or angry that he'd kidnapped members of his group so he settled on neither.

"That's what she said, Merle cornered them as they go supplies, demanding they tell him where you where, where all of us where. That's how she knew to bring the baby formula because Glenn and Maggie had it." Rick was pacing now, his gun handle held to his head like it would help him think.

"Does she know how to get to this town?" that was Hershel then, it was his daughter out there after all.

* * *

The day had passed quickly in the prison after finding out that Merle was still alive. Daryl was in a daze. His brother had made it this far even after cutting his own hand off in Atlanta but he'd kidnapped Glenn and Maggie. Taking them back to some survival town called Woodbury and the leader of that town was called the governor, (not like he fancied himself or anything). Daryl scoffed they had no ammo and were low on fuel but they had to go and save the loved up couple from his brother. What a sick twist of fate this world handed them.

Daryl was sorting his arrows when he overheard Carl asking why he couldn't go, but they were taking the wounded stranger. Which would have been a good question. if not for the fact that she was the one that knew where this town was.

It was dusk by the time they left the prison heading to Woodbury, anxiety had settled over the group as they drove. All not initially sure what they were walking into. It was pitch black by the time the car stopped. The group could just about make out the compounds perimeter wall in the distance. So on foot they crept closer staying low so not to be spotted. They were crouched behind a burnt out car before they knew it and then tried to decide what plan of action to take. During the plan making their tour guide disappeared leaving them stuck on a way to get in.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. thank you to the four people that have taken the time to review my story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

There tourist guide for Woodbury tours returned two minutes after leaving them. Pointing in the direction they should head, which was good because Daryl was five seconds away from shooting all the guards on top of that wall. Consequences be damned. They found their way through a back door that wasn't locked. Luckily, the house was empty of people. They all crept quietly to the front of the house. Looking out the window, they saw groups of people and that's where the argument started. The woman Michonne wasn't the biggest help. The streets outside the house were still busy even after the curfew had set in and she couldn't tell them were Glenn and Maggie where being held. This rescue mission just got a hell of a lot harder and it was too late to head back now. They'd made it this far. The three guys Rick, Daryl and Oscar (one of the guys from the prison) all huddled up debating their next move.

"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." Rick whispered still keeping his eyes on the stranger.

"Do you think she's leading us into a trap?" that's Oscar for a tall man he scares easy. You couldn't blame the man, prison was probably a doddle compared with their current task.

"Right now, it's the blind leading the blind… we'll split up." Daryl decides while watching Ricks facial expressions going from afraid to suspicious to worried In less the a second he'd had enough of standing around he wanted to get the other two and see his brother without being shot at or killed. Then a knock sounded at the door and keys jangled in the lock they all panicked and hide. A middle-aged man walked through the door, shouting.

"I know ya in here, a seen ya moving through the window… ya know ya not meant to be in here… who's in here?" the four of them remained quite hoping the guy would just leave but he was moving closer, towards Oscar that's when Rick pounced telling the guy to shut up. Ricks gun aimed at his face. Daryl's crossbow not far behind the gun. They tell the guy to get on his knees and but his hands behind his back, which the guy did without a problem too scared of the pair pointing their weapons at him to think about anything else.

"Where are our people?" Rick asked the guy, who panicked and shouted.

"I don't know!"

"You are holding some of our people, where are they?" Rick repeated not believing the man.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted back loader this time, that's when Rick started to believe him, so told him to open his mouth which the guy did then Rick shoved a sock in to it and Daryl wacked him with the boot of his crossbow, knocking him clean out. They heard the gunshots then and people screaming, they opened the front door then creeping out while the coast was clean. Daryl spotted some metal sheds off to the right of the street they headed that way, Rick leading the way. They entered the sheds and kept low. They could hear voices coming down a corridor so they followed the voice. darting back behind the corner before they were spotted. They could see Glenn and Maggie kneeling on the floor. Bags over their heads. A group of armed men lead by Merle stood around them. They grabbed Glenn and Maggie and started heading in Rick and Daryl's direction. So thinking quick Daryl grabbed the flash bangs from their bag throwing one towards the group of men. he throw a smoke bomb after that blinding the group before darting forward and grabbing Maggie and Glenn and running in the opposite direction of the smoke. Bullets sparking off walls as they ran.

The group made it back into the street and clambered to the nearest empty looking building. Everyone but Michonne was inside she'd left them there. Glenn was exhausted and in serious pain but tried to cover his agony up acting tough. Rick saw right through it, they had to get out of Woodbury as soon as possible for Glenn's sake.

Daryl wanted to see Merle. He had to see him, never mind what he'd done to Glenn he was still his brother and he was alive. He was desperate to see him, talk to him but Rick wouldn't let him. It made him anger inside that his only request was flat out refused. Merle could sort this out. He'd understand if Daryl just talked to him, he knew it but Rick made him choose. Guilt tripped him into going with them. He couldn't abandon his group now even if it meant abandoning blood. That's when an idea came to Daryl. They still had smoke bombs left if they throw the rest of them in to the street they could make a run for it and the plan worked fine for all of two seconds. As soon as they hit the square the guards on the wall noticed them but Rick go the first shot out. Killing the first guard and the second, Daryl got the third. Rick the fourth then the reinforcements came. Hiding behind benches and trees, they fired at Rick's group. Daryl fired off round after round while the others ran towards the wall and climbed over. Oscar was shot in the process leaving Daryl to fend off the whole town and with no way of escaping. Well at least alive. He was outnumbered and empty of ammo. So he waited. He couldn't run he couldn't hide. Daryl understood now how the squirrels he hunted felt. The guards stopped firing and so did the reinforcements. Then there was movement they edged closer and closer towards him. He was trapped then a bag went over his head and he was hauled to his feet. Hands bound behind his back. Crossbow and shotgun ripped from his arms along with his shirt and jacket. He was lead to a room and forced on a chair. He was sat there maybe half an hour before they yanked him to his feet again pushing him forward until he could hear shouting and cheering. Flames flickered, as he was forced closer. That's when he hears a southern accent shouting to a group. An audience, they were going to execute him publicly, he was sure of it.

"Well, what can I say, there ain't been a night like this one since the walls were completed, I thought we were past that… when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the TV , during the early days of the outbreak, the fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you save. Hell look at me… well I should tell you that we'll be okay. That we're safe, that tomorrow well bury our dead… But I won't because I can't, because I'm afraid of trying. I'm afraid of terrorists… who want what we have. Want to destroy us and worse… because one of those terrorists is one of our own!" there was a collective gasp from the group as the Governor turned and pointed.

"Merle… A man I counted on, a man I trusted. He lead them here, he let them in… it was you, you lied, you betrayed us all." A figure was pulled in to the arena then, hooded and bond, he struggled to get free.

"This is one of the terrorists… Merle's own brother!" the bag over the man's head was pulled off then and Daryl was face to face with his brother. For the first time in nearly two years, he couldn't believe the bad luck the Dixons obviously had. He was scared, and ashamed that he was scared as he looked over at Merle. The look on his brother's face didn't make him feel any better about the situation. If anything, it made him feel worse. He was out of breathe and ideas. Terror had gripped him and it was trying to force itself into his lungs and heart.

"What should we do with them…? Hmm?" The governor may as well have been laughing at their faces with his smug sounding question.

Chorus of voices drowned out any other sound "kill them, kill them!" they shouted. All pointing and snarling except for two people in the bleachers Andrea, she was alive. She couldn't be and his neighbour? The girl he'd been dreaming about since the rise of the walkers. It couldn't be he was going mad. They must have hit him on the head, hard but her hair was shorter than he remembered Straighter too. She was wearing jeans he'd never seen here in anything other than dresses her father made her wear them. Could she be alive was she going to witness his death? Like he'd watched her turn in his nightmares it couldn't be her, it must be someone similar looking. Dark hair and green eyes weren't uncommon. The Governor spoke again, lower this time his sentence meant only for Merle.

"You wanted your brother, know you got him."

The governor cycled the part of them like a jungle cat, an insane jungle cat intent on blood and chaos as punishment for Daryl trying to rescue the members of his group that Woodbury held captive and tortured. The audience were still calling for the death sentence. They'd formed a circle round the brothers. All chanting and pointing, apart from Andrea now. She's the only one that's trying to stop this. The shorthaired girl gone or wasn't actually ever there to begin with depending on Daryl's state of mind and If Andrea was here then maybe his neighbour was too. His face hurt and they'd finally released his arms from behind his back. The blood running back through them giving him pins and needles. He could fix his jacket now, the buttons were ripped off his shirt but that didn't matter now. When he wasn't likely to make it out of here. Daryl looked over at his big brother and couldn't feel more terrified by the look on his face. It sent chills to his bones.

Then the Governor spoke again.

"I asked you where your loyalties lay you said here… prove it… brother against brother winner goes free… fight to the death!" The governor smiled as the audience cheered at the idea the cycle broke up then heading back to the stands Merle next sentence didn't help matters and that's when Daryl realised he was wrong about his brother, seriously wrong.

"Ya all know me I'm going to do whatever I gotta do to prove… (punches Daryl in the gut, knocking him to the ground unable to breath) my loyalty (kicks Daryl in the ribs) to this town!" Merle throws more punches and kicks at his baby brother while the audience cheer him on. Daryl couldn't breathe, his ribs hurt from Merle and his steel toe capped boot's, he couldn't move he was ready to give up let death consume him. Then the walkers enter then seven or eight all held by an armed guy, some sort of pole holding them way from the living, they closed around Daryl and Merle and that's when Daryl gets his first punch in, it knocks Merle off his feet the pair roll around for a moment until Merle gets to his knees. Daryl's hands around his throat, his hands gripping Daryl's shirt.

"Do, ya really think that ass 'oles gonna let ya go?" Daryl had to get through to his brother before they killed each other or the walkers did it.

"Just folla my lead little brotha. We're gettin' out of this." That's when the pair sprang, jumping to their feet and turned back to back, walkers surrounded them, they punched some of them but it had no effect, then the closest walker to Daryl had its head blown off then the one next to Merle too. Smoke filled the arena as people panicked and ran, more shots sounded and the pair ran towards them, but not before Daryl yanked his crossbow out the hands of one of the soldiers, Merle then punched the same soldier in the face. As they ran, they met up with Rick and Maggie. The group ran towards the wall. Blocked they didn't know what to do next until they heard a female voice.

"Over here, quick!"

The group turned to see a shorthaired woman holding a section of the wall open. They ran towards her their guns aimed in case of a trap. Merle jumped through the gap first not giving a second thought to the girl then Maggie and Rick jumped through. Leaving Daryl last before he climbed through the wall, he turned back to the girl. her green eyes stirring at him questioningly.

"Come with us." He pleaded but she just shook her head no.

"I can't Daryl, just get as far away as possible the Governors crazy." She grabbed his hand, putting something small and cold in the palm before she closed his fingers over it. She then pushed him through the gap. He didn't want to leave her again. so resisted for a moment before realising if they caught her helping them they'll kill her. Therefore, he left just as his brother was smashing the skull of a walker in.

"Just leave them we gotta get out of here!" Rick shouted running in the direction of the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

When they meet up with Glenn and Michonne, it was dawn. The pair was on the ground outside the car both exhausted. Rick shouted for Glenn who stood up and ran as fast as he could towards them but Rick tried to hold him back and keep him calm because they still had Merle, the man who tortured him and Maggie.

"What's he doing here, have you forgotten what he did to us?" Glenn shouted his face turning red with rage. He had his gun pointed up while Michonne had her sword out as well. Daryl and Rick jumped in front of Merle, Daryl facing Glenn's gun, Rick Michonne's sword.

"Hey, get that thing out of my face!" Daryl bellowed at Glenn.

"Ha, hey look like you gone native, my brotha." Merle laughed as he heard his brother almost growl at the Korean boy. That's when Daryl turned facing Merle he scrounged his face up and hissed.

"No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there!" Merle lost the smile on his face.

"Oh, ye man he's a charmer I got to tell ye that, been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea big time baby." Merles not looking at Daryl anymore but to Rick who looks surprised that he's just mentioned Andrea. They thought she hadn't made it off the farm. It was most defiantly a day for waking the dead.

"Andrea's alive?" Glenn asks to Daryl not trusting a word that comes out of the older Dixon brothers' mouth.

"Ye right next to the Governor." Daryl confirms. He looks past Merle towards the trees scanning for walkers or Woodbury soldiers. Merle's still chatting on and on annoying everyone, until Rick knocks him out.

* * *

The group wouldn't let Merle go back to the prison, no matter what Daryl said they refused. He tried explaining, apologising and guilt tripping them. None of them worked so he was stuck with two options. Either dump Merle or dump the group. He had to choose his blood over his family. He had too. Grabbing his bag from the trunk, he headed into the woods where Merle was waiting. Rick was again tried to convince him to choose them over Merle but his mind was made up.

"So baby brotha, what's the plan, ain't sheriff friendly offering us his hospitality?" Merle chuckled to himself.

"Ya, not welcome after what ya did, Merle." Daryl glared at his brother and stomped on ahead.

The pair had made camp for the night just before dusk, when they heard the snapping of branches and groaning. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and headed towards the noise. Merle heard a thud and Daryl walking back to the camp.

"Just a geek." Daryl shrugged, Merle nodded. "I'll take first watch." Daryl said as he sat back down on a log wrapping his jacket round himself tighter to ward off the cold he felt. His fingers moved to the silver chain that was passed to him by their saviour in Woodbury, the girl he remembered with long dark hair and dresses to go with every day of the week. She was still as beautiful maybe even more so now with her shoulder length locks and her tight jeans. Daryl's hated that he'd not dragged her out of the hell hole that was Woodbury, like he hadn't dragged her away from her father, when he first found out about him beating her.

Daryl's watch went by peacefully not a walker or soldier in sight but he was ready for sleep so as soon as merle was awake. He drifted straight into sleep, when his head touched his backpack/pillow.

* * *

_Daryl was woken by a knock on the door. He groggily got up of the sofa that he'd fallen asleep on the night before. Answering the door he was greeted by a sobbing girl on the other side of the door. Her hands cradled her ribs her dress dirty and blooded. Her voice was raspy when she spoke._

"_I'm sor…sorry for waking you but…but I need a lift to the hospital." She struggled to breath. She tried to calm herself but it wasn't happening more tears streamed down her face as what little composer she had brock. She fell to the floor in a heap her legs giving out under her. Daryl picked her up then bringing her into the house, he shared with his brother. Siting her on the sofa he grabbed the shirt he'd pulled off the night before, then patted his jeans looking for his truck keys finding them in his right pocket he turned his attention back to the girl. Her face had turned the most unnatural shade of white he'd ever seen and he hurried to get her into the truck. She still couldn't stand and her breathing was worse. Picking her up bridle style her carried her to the truck opened the door and belted her into the passage seat. Before shutting the house door and hopping into the driver's seat, thankfully he hadn't drunk anything the night before. He pulled out of the drive when he saw the girl's father leaving for work. Why hadn't her father taken her? Daryl looked over to the girl then she'd sung down in the seat so her father couldn't see her. Was he the reason she was hurt and bloody? He'd find out soon enough when they got her to the hospital. She was rushed straight into surgery as soon as the nurses pulled her unconscious body onto a gurney. They asked Daryl every question under the sun at least three times. He even had to lie and say she was his girlfriend because he wouldn't be able to stay if he'd said she was just his neighbour. Then the police arrived grabbing Daryl they dragged him to the nearest conference room and integrated him for two hours straight but he knew nothing other than she'd turned up at his door this morning hurting, covered in blood and dirt ,eventually after the hours of false accusations. The girl was put in to a ward conscious and asking for him. She looked worse than before even though the crying had stopped which he was glad of he hated when girls cried. She already had a chair set up next to her with two officers standing next to it. She smiled at one of them, the kind of false one you give to be polite and they left, still eyeing Daryl as they brushed pasted him. He sat in the chair next to her. The swelling in her face had gone down but her breathing was still harsh and ragged._

"_I'm sorry, Daryl I didn't know they'd think ya done it." She wouldn't meet his eye, so we went to put his hand on her chin to turn her head, but she flinched away from his touch a horrified look came to her face until she realised what he was trying to do. She looked ashamed then, a look he never wanted to see again._

"_What, bastard did this ta ya, I'll kill him?" Daryl was itching to know and he would kill whoever laid their hands on her and caused her to be scared of him._

"_Daryl, ya can't it... it was my par but ya can't hurt him, Daryl he don't mean it not really." She was getting upset again and Daryl was getting angrier._

"_Your pars do this to ya and ya want him ta get away with it, are ya stupid girl?" Daryl's shouting now the whole hospital is watching him. So he leaves, storming out before he can think about it. Once outside the hospital he punches the closest wall taking comfort in the pain coursing through his hand. He feels his jean pockets and lets out a sigh as he realises he'd left his cigarettes at home. Grumbling he got into his truck and drove home, the girl was in capable hands he didn't need to be here._

* * *

The sun was starting to rise when Daryl finally stirred from his sleep. He felt worse than he had before going to sleep. Bad memories kept cycling in his head as he wet his parched lips.

"I see Princess Daryl's finally graced us with 'is presence, what had you so wound up ya nearly dislocated ya fingers?" Merle stood over him concern hidden somewhere in his eyes. Daryl realised then that his hand hurt like hell.

"Don't know whatcha talkin' 'bout man?" Daryl denied he didn't need Merle on his back.

"Ha, my baby brotha, 'ere was up to somethin' in his head last night, cookin' up a way to get that girly of ya's outa Woodbury, ain't gonna be easy, tell ya that now?" Merle smirked.

"What eva, man we're we heading?" Daryl had to change the topic he was already sick of his brother and he had only been awake two minutes. It was going to be a long day he knew it.

* * *

They'd been traveling up river for most of the day now, all the while arguing over whether the river was the yellow jacket creek or the slow arch creek when Daryl hear a sound. One he wasn't unused too the sound of a baby crying. Merle was convinced it was just two racoons getting it on but Daryl knew. As they reached a bridge, that's when they saw the walkers attacking a family. Daryl ran to help but Merle tried to get him to stop telling him they shouldn't waste their bullets on people they've never meet. Daryl ignores him and starts shooting his arrows at the walkers. Merle only fires his gun once and only because there was a walker creeping up on his brother. Once Daryl had put down most of them. Merle headed to the families car routing through it for anything useful. Daryl saw what his brother was doing and it disgusts him. What the hell is he doing, he wouldn't go scavenging in empty houses but a family's car was fine. Had Merle always been that way or had he changed? Daryl didn't know but when he realised he had his crossbow pointed on his own brothers back he knew he'd changed too. He wasn't just Merles loner little brother anymore he was a survivor with a family and no they weren't blood but they were a better family then he'd ever had. He never should have left the prison. Merle left the families car and let them drive away before he started his argument with Daryl.

"What the hell, ya just pointed that thing at ya own brother, is that whatcha do now, protect the useless, don't worry 'bout blood?" Merle shouted as he followed after Daryl back into the woods.

"I ain't lettin' a steal from 'em, they were scared!" Daryl shouted back. He had had enough so while walking away Merle grabbed his shirt and by the time, he felt the water soaking through his pants it was too late. The scars he'd hide from everyone were visible to the one person he never wanted to see them, his brother. "Ya, happy now?" Daryl felt ashamed as he tried to cover his back up.

"I...I didn't know, I swear." That's what Merle has to say, after everything Daryl had been through. He knew that their alcoholic for a father tortured his youngest son when his eldest left. Merle left him to that fate. A little boy didn't have the option of running away from his parents, his tormentors as the older boy did.

"You left Merle." Daryl carried on walking away.

"I had to, I'd have killed him otherwise… don't ya think I don't know where ya goin'. Headin' back to that prison and I can't go with ya I damn near killed that Chinese kid." Merle voice broke then as he realised he was out of options.

"He's Korean and I might be the one goin' but you're the one that's leavin' again." Daryl didn't care anymore he was heading back to the prison with or without Merle.


	5. Chapter 5

The prison was under attack from Woodbury. The Governor's men had ripped right through the fencing allowing the walkers back in to their future crop field. Daryl and Merle made it in time to save Rick from a bunch of walkers that wanted to chew through his arm but too late to stop the attack or kill the Governor. Hershel had barely made it out of the field with the help of Glenn and Michonne. The damage had been done. Woodbury's warning was received load and clear. The Rick, Daryl and Merle had to fight their way up to the others. Dozens of walkers now littered the once clear field. It was sickening to look at, all their hard work ruined in five minutes. There secure home breached.

Axel had been shot in the head luckily for him it was just a graze. Carol was fussing over him as Rick, Daryl and Merle made it through the only fencing left. Hershel was the first to come over to the trio, he patted Daryl on the back welcoming him back after his time way. Rick walked off, back into the prison. Glenn glared from the other side of the courtyard. Daryl knew then that today was going to be a long day.

As soon as they'd made it inside the cell block, Merle was put in a cell in the mass hall. He wasn't allowed into the C block at all. So Daryl left him there because he really wanted his bed and perch, but as he moved towards his perch he noticed it was empty. No mattress on the floor no pile of spare shirts, his poncho was gone as well as his spare rifle and bows.

"We moved it all into a cell because we didn't know if you were coming back." Carol stood on the stairs looking up at him. She still had Axel's blood on the side of her face and a rifle over her shoulder. She smiled up at him and pointed to one of the previously empty cell looks at the end of the top row.

"Axel, alright?" Daryl asked knowing from the way she'd fussed over him that she liked the guy. Which was good because while she was a great friend and they could have a laugh? Daryl didn't see her in a romantic sense like she wanted and maybe her and Axel could have that relationship. He reached his cell and noticed Carol hadn't replied yet, turning his head he noticed she had her head down, her hands ringing together. "He ain't dead is he?"

"No, he's fine it's just everyone has asked me how he is instead of asking him." Carol wasn't upset just stating the truth. She wasn't Axel's wife or partner so why was everyone asking her. All she did was talk to the guy and that didn't mean anything. Daryl just looked at her, his head tilled like he knew exactly what she was trying to say. That's why she liked Daryl. He'd listen even if he didn't know the answer. He was about to question her when there was a shout.

"Daryl, come quick!" Carl shouted from the mess hall, Daryl pulled his crossbow tighter over his back and darting past Carol down the stairs and into the mess hall. When he got outside Merle, Rick and Michonne were already there.

They watched as Andrea struggled up the field with a walker on a pole held in front of her but she wasn't alone. A girl carrying a child, followed closely behind her, hand gun held out ready to shoot any walker that got to close. As they got closer up the field the prison group realised who the girl was.

"Get the god damn gate open!" Daryl bellowed as he saw the walkers closing in on the trio. He ran out of the gate shooting his crossbow at any of the dead that got too close to them. Andrea and the girl started running then trying to get to the gates before they were devoured. They'd just cleared the gates Daryl on their tail as Michonne closed them. Andrea had dropped the walker on a stick before reaching the gates. Once the pair had their breathing back to normal, the interrogation started. Rick patted the two off them down removing all their weapons and passed their bag packs to Glenn, who started looking through them.

"What are you doing here?" Rick questioned a crazy look in his eyes. Andrea answered

"I'm here to set a truce, between you and Woodbury." She looked hopeful. It was a shame that Daryl's next words broke that look on his face.

"We're ya sent before or after he drove through the fences and shot at us?" Daryl stared hard at Andrea, so not to think of their saviour of Woodbury holding a little boy three feet away from him.

"Philip told me you fired first?" Andrea was confused.

"Philip, my my, ain't ya friendly with the Governor now?" Merle chirped from the background.

"He fired on us." Rick had his jaw clenched as he spoke his hand holding his gun gesturing wildly. Andrea's reply was cut off by a sigh.

"If she's too blind ta see the Governor's playin' her, we're going to have a really long day and I'd rather my son didn't get burnt, is that offer is available?" that was the mysterious saviour talking now, she shifted her weight and pulled the toddler up higher on her hip. The toddle had a pair of headphones on and seemed oblivious to the conversation. Rick and Daryl looked at each other before Daryl shrugged and picked up the girls backpack, leading her into the cellblock. The first empty cell they found was the one Daryl put the backpack down in. the girl placed the little boy down on the bottom bunk fixing his earphones on his head and turned to Daryl who was staring at the floor, scoffing his boots. She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and bites her lip before she had the courage to talk to the man that was once her neighbour and best friend.

"Now ya understand why I couldn't leave with ya, right?" she had to make sure he knew the reason behind her not going with him when the group escaped from Woodbury.

"Ya got a kid" Daryl said ashamed that he'd tried to get her to leave now but she hadn't been pregnant or dating anyone before the walkers came and that kid looked too old to be hers.

"Daryl, he ain't mine." She knew from the look on his face that he was confused. "When my par got bite, I left for Atlanta got half way there before I meet a women and her baby. The woman was near half dead. She made me take the baby, told me she tried for Atlanta it was overrun. So I took him, and headed for south till I found Woodbury." the girl grabbed her bag then opened it and pulled out a bottle of water, opening the lid she passed it to the boy who took a gulp and passed it back.

"What's his name?" Daryl asked, understanding that she must have been through hell the past two years. She smiled then and turning to the boy took his earphones off she picked him up turning him towards Daryl as she spoke.

"Jessie, meet Daryl." The little boy wiggled down from his place on his mother's hip and ran over to Daryl. Wrapping his arms around Daryl leg he looked up at him smiling.

"Dal!" he shouted looking proud. The girl chuckled behind the child's head as she watched Daryl's reaction. Which went from shocked to amused. Daryl rested his hand on the back of the toddlers head rubbing his shaggy brown hair. The boys blue eyes shined with happiness. Daryl smiled at him. He always wondered if he'd have kids of his own but with the rise of the walkers his hope of a family disappeared. He'd protect Jessie and his mother because they were part of his family now like the girl should have been years ago then maybe the kid hugging his leg would have been his own.

"Daryl, Andrea's here!" Carol exclaimed as she entered the cell her face excited until she noticed his guests. "Oh who are you?" her tone turned suspicious like this female stranger wasn't welcome here, in this cell with Daryl.

"I'm Jasmin, who are ya?" the girl replied not liking the way the silver haired women eyed Daryl.

"Carol. Who's this?" Carol had only just noticed the little boy clinging to Daryl leg and instincts came to the conclusion the boy was his.

"He's..."

"His names Jessie Dixon."

Daryl butted into the conversation then before Jasmin could tell her the truth. It was none of Carol's business.

"Oh, I… you never said you had a child." Carol sighed as she thought of the child she'd lost, upset she left the cell.

"Why'd ya lie to her?" Jasmin asked angry. She picked her son up then taking him away from Daryl.

"Ain't any of 'er business. Be easier for everyone if they think he's mine." Daryl was hurt by her action and he missed the warmth of happiness Jessie gave him.

"Daryl, I ain't here to be protected. I'm here to help ya group fight The Governor, if they don't want my help fine I'll go but there ain't a reason to lie to 'em." She always knew how to make him feel like a naughty child being told off by his mother but she was right he'd tell Carol the truth later. He left then heading for his own cage needing to think things through.

* * *

He'd been in his cell for about an hour, when Jasmin walked in and sat next to him on his bottom bunk, he shifted his legs giving her more space but carried on fiddling with his arrow trying to get the quiver straight until she took it out of his hand. She stood up then arrow in hand and paced doing the same thing with the arrow that Daryl had seconds ago. Daryl watched her move. Her ponytail swished back and forth, she bit her lip, her shirt sleeves wrinkled and her tight jean clad thighs brushed each other as she paced. Daryl had to stop her before she wore the floor out so he stood and grabbed her arm to get her attention and it did just that. She dropped the arrow and throws herself at Daryl wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Daryl stumbled back till he was touching the wall. He wrapped his arms around her thighs holding her up.

"I missed you Daryl as soon as you left for Atlanta I regretted not going with you. I should have chosen you over my Par, I'm sorry." She whispered her apology into his neck as she rested her face on his shoulder. Daryl spun them around, once the apology has sunk into his mind. He held her on the wall and looked her in the eyes his hands now above her head, palms flat to the wall.

"Ya ain't got nothin' to apologise for." He said making it clear, their noses brushed as he spoke and a spark ignited in the pair. Their eyes darkened and their breathing became laboured they lent into each other more till their lips brushed.

"Daryl, Andrea's leavin'." Rick proclaimed just before the pairs embrace met his eyes. He turned away and walked back out of the Daryl's cell pretending he hadn't just witnessed it. Daryl and Jasmin separated from each other, the moment ruined.

"I should go and check Jessie's okay." Jasmin pointed out needing to get out of Daryl's cell as soon as possible.

"Ya, I should go and say bye to Andrea." The pair of them moved embarrassed towards the cells entrance only to bump into each other and then they laughed, defusing the tension between the pair.

Andrea was getting a last hug in from everyone, when Daryl arrived. He nodded at Andrea as she looked up at him.

"I guess I'll see you all?" Andrea smiled looking them all over again. That's when Jasmin comes and stands next to Daryl, Jessie in her arms.

They all head outside to the early evening sun and watched as Andrea drove out of the prison in one of the cars left in the car park.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, i'd like to thank everyone that has viewed my story and the few that have reviewed as well. who's seen the Season 4 preview? what are peoples thoughts?

I loved it and i can't wait for October.

* * *

Andrea was going to set up a truce meeting with The Governor at the abandoned factory that was between them and Woodbury for two days' time. They weren't allowed a conflict between then otherwise the temporary truce was off. Rick, Daryl and Hershel where going to attend the meeting. Which Merle had a problem with? He didn't want his Baby brother so close to the Governor and his men. What if it was a trap?

* * *

It was black outside the cell block. Daryl sat behind some of the pallets protecting the gangway connecting the buildings his crossbow to hand. The only sound was that of the walkers.

"Here, Carol just made food so I thought I should bring you some." Jasmin sat down next to him and handed him a mess tray with his food in. Jasmin kept watch while Daryl ate.

"I need ya to watch Merle for me. Make sure he don't do anything stupid." Daryl asked turning his head towards the girl holding the binoculars up to her eyes as she looked out.

"He ain't going to be the only one worrying about ya, Daryl ya got ya self a fan base 'ere. Ya brother, Carol, Jessie and me, we'll all be worrying 'bout ya but I'll make sure he ain't doing anythin' stupid." Jasmin removed the binoculars content there wasn't but walkers beyond the fence. She turned toward Daryl then straightening her legs out over his knees as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Daryl watched as she did and placed his empty mess tray on the floor next to him next to his crossbow. He rubbed up and down her jean covered legs out of habit. Jasmin watched him as they fell back into a pattern that broke two years ago. How easy it was for them to go back to friends even after her being on enemy lines only days earlier.

"So, what's going on with ya and Carol, she's burning holes into the back of my head every time I'm in the room?" Jasmin asked as she lent back on her arms making herself more comfortable on the cold floor.

"Ain't anything goin' on." Daryl wasn't interested in Carol and he wanted to make sure Jasmin knew it.

"Hmm, okay if you say so." Jasmin still didn't believe him. Daryl wanted her to believe him, needed her to believe that it was only her that he wanted so pulled on her legs that lay on his knees till her butt was sitting in his lap and using his right hand he pulled her face to his kissing her breathless. She let him kiss her and kissed him back eager to explore his mouth. Their tongues battled as they're kiss deepened, Jasmin's arms moved around his neck while Daryl's moved through her hair and neck. The kiss was becoming urgent and needing as they drew back for breath. The pair panted while still holding one another their faces millimeters apart.

"We can't do this Daryl not here." Jasmin pulled away from him then instantly regretting the decision as the cold air hit her skin marking the loss of his warmth. Daryl grabbed her hand stopping her from walking off.

"Ain't nowhere private 'ere, you'll have ta get used ta that. it ain't as fancy as Woodbury." Daryl explained as he stood. Glenn would be out soon to take over watch so maybe he could continue what he started.

"I know we had showers there?" Jasmin mocked, wrinkling her nose at him and hitting Daryl in the chest as he pulled her close again, she fit perfectly under his chin so that's how they stayed. His head resting on the crown of hers as her nose brushed his throat until Glenn arrived. when the pair reached Daryl's cell Carol was sat on his bunk waiting for him.

"I need to speak to you." She said eyeing the way the pair was holding on to each other. They separated, Jasmin walked off sighing as she did, leaving Daryl stood by the entrance to his cell. "She ain't good for you, Daryl, just like Merle isn't. Don't let them drag you down." That made Daryl angry. She had no right telling him what to do with his own life.

"Ain't any of your business, their my family!" Daryl gritted his teeth so not to shout he didn't want to wake the young ones.

"How can you say it's not my business when I watch you destroying everything you've done with this group because of her and you brother? Glenn isn't happy neither is Maggie about having your brother here and her, who is she what has she down that means everyone is fine with her being here?" Carols face was turning red but that didn't stop Daryl.

"Ya just jealous, just cos' ya couldn't keep ya husband and kid don't mean I can't ave a family. Merle, Jasmin and Jessie are my family. And what Jasmin's done to earn her a place in this prison is save mine, Merle's, Rick's and Maggie's ass. We wouldn't a got outa Woodbury if she hadn't shown us the way!" Carol opened her mouth to argue back, but the words died on her tongue she just sighed and walked away from his cell.

He sat down on his bunk suddenly exhausted. Daryl just stared at the entrance to his cell his body numb, so when Jasmine walked in with Jessie half asleep in her arms he didn't look at her. She placed the boy on the top bunk pulling the blanket over him she hushed till he fell back to sleep.

"Ya should get some sleep Daryl." Jasmin suggested as she sat herself down on the bed next to him. He eventually realized what she'd said and went to lie down only to have her stop him by pulling on his shirt trying to get him to take it off. He lifted his arms letting her pull it over his head. She then worked on his boots unlacing them before pulling them off and throwing them into a corner. His belt was next she unbuckled and slip it out of his belt loops without a hitch. It was only when he was left in his jeans did he realize she was wearing a very small pair of cotton shorts and an off white vest top. She pushed on his chest then getting him to lie down. She lied next to him on her side, her head resting on his shoulder she fiddled with the chain Daryl still had around his neck. Until she drifted off Daryl already fast asleep by then.

* * *

"_Hey, boy get ya butt back here!" A boy of five or six ran into the woods ahead of his father only to run back out at the shouting from the older man._

"_But, par I wanta catch the squirrels 'for they getta way." The boy moaned pulling on his father's hand trying to get him to move faster. The pair walked deep into the woods keeping quite so not to scare their game off._

_ They approached a squirrel that sat trying to force another nut into its already full cheeks. when the father struck, putting an arrow through its head killing it. The boy ran over excited and picked it up by the tail passing it to this father who put it in a bag with three rabbits and two other squirrels._

_ The pair headed back to their home with their catch but before they could get through the front door there was a shout from inside._

"_Don't you dare come in this house with them boots on?" A woman came to the door, her apron covered in flour. She opened the screen door and took the catch from the father leaving the pair to remove their boots on the porch. When they finally got inside the house, the boy with his messy brown hair ran upstairs while his father headed to the kitchen. kissing his wife on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her rounded stomach. "Did ya have fun, Daryl?" she asked turning around in his arms to face him._

"_Ya the kids a good shot, Jas." He smiled at her._

* * *

Daryl stirred in his sleep turning on his side subconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around his bed partner who snuggled in closer to him in return.


End file.
